Partners
by Layna Remi
Summary: What happens when Jamie volunteers to be Welsh, a cop who ratted on her partner's partner? How will Eddie and his family take it? I cannot wait for next weeks episode, Forgive and forget. The promo really got me thinking and i came up with this story to tie me over until next week, I'd watch the preview before reading so you can understand what i wrote about. Read& Review Layna


Hello Friends and Welcome to the new Blue bloods story ! So I LOVEDDDDD the premire of blue bloods and everything about it killed me especially when Baez lost Javi, I sobbed I mean come on she loves her brother and you killed him but any way this is about next week. I saw the promo and I got the idea for the story and I know that Walsh didn't want to go against her partner but now she seems like a bad ass so I am not sure but there will be Jamie and Eddie in this and I would love to read what you think so Read and Review Love Layna. PS, those feelings Jamie is hiding may pop up here…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was a bright new day in NYC and Jamie was ready for it, the weekend had been boring as he and Eddie patrolled time square and received nothing but drunks and flashers. He stepped out of the locker room in his uniform and began to walk towards roll call before Eddie stopped him. It was a hard task to be alone with her because he knew how he felt, Erin had pointed it out and now he began to accept it, he liked Eddie, she was a pain in his ass but she was great and everything he liked.

"Hey partner, ready for another fun filled day, we are out of time square today," she said excitedly as she knew the days of giving tourists directions were over.

"Yeah, I guess," He said nonchalantly, she frowned at his short answer, she knew what was going on but she did not want it to be that way.

"Jamie, can we talk for a minute?" She asked with concern in her eyes but as he was about to speak Renzulli stepped out from around the corner and signaled him into his office.

"Later, Sarge is calling me." He left her standing there in despair but he really could not trust himself and he did not want to lose his partner. He entered Renzulli's office and closed the door before taking a seat across the desk from his Sergeant.

"Hey Sarge what's up," He asked hoping it was not Renzulli checking up on him and Eddie.

"Okay Reagan listen, I have asked almost everyone here to help me out and each one said no."

"What have you been asking?" Jamie asked slightly afraid of the answer he would receive.

"Do you remember Officer Walsh?"

"Of course there was a whole controversy with her and her partner, she testified against him, what about her?"

"Well she is back on the job and no one wants to be partnered with her, I can't say I blame them; she probably won't be trusted but you were on the fast track to being a lawyer and you know the law and how it should apply to even us cops."

"You are asking if I want to ride with her."

"Basically," Renzulli replied with a pleading face. Jamie thought for a moment, this may help him out in the long run because he would get a few days separation from Eddie, maybe his feeling would calm down.

"Yeah Sarge, I'll bite but who are you partnering Janko with?"

"Me, Miller called in sick today." For a moment, Jamie wondered why Renzulli would not ride with Renzulli but he decided not push it, he nodded and stood up and followed Renzulli to roll call. As he entered the room he saw Jamie smile at him and motion to the free spot next to her, he gladly took it and let Renzulli begin.

"Okay before we go out there, we would like to welcome back Officer Welsh," He motioned to her but no one spoke a word only looked at her with glares and disapproval. "Let's go out there and do what we were trained to do." The group all began to disperse and Eddie turned to Jamie.

"Ready to go," She asked.

"Actually, I'll be riding with you Officer Janko." Renzulli said as he walked over with Walsh next to him.

"Sarge," She asked looking at both Renzulli and Jamie in confusion noting that Jamie was not making any objections.

"I volunteered to ride with Welsh today." Jamie said as if it were nothing.

"Okay, well then Sarge, l will meet you in the car," Eddie smiled walking to the hallway.

"Walsh, can you give me a minute?" Jamie asked.

"Of course," She responded before walking out and down the hall. Jamie caught up with Eddie who was obviously pissed.

"Janko will you just wait," He said trying to jog next to her as she stormed away. "Eddie, she doesn't have a partner and Renzulli asked me to help out." She whipped around and glared at him with anger.

"You know what if you don't want to be my partner that's fine but you can tell me."

"Eddie, that's ridiculous of course I want to be your partner but Walsh just needs a temporary for this week."

"You know what you are doing to yourself right Reagan, no one trusts her which means if you partner up with her than no one is going to trust you!"

"Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"I'm saying you are making a mistake."

"You know what Officer Cutter did and that couldn't have been easy on her," Jamie said the frustration rising in him that Eddie was accusing him of being untrustworthy.

"I don't know anything, we weren't in that room and even so we learn not to rat our partners out, or am I supposed to believe that you would do that to me!"

"Are you questioning my loyalty as your partner Janko because I have always had your back and now I am helping out for a little while and you are saying I am a bad partner?" His anger flew out with that one.

"I'll I am saying is that you are going to get a lot of shit for this Jamie, and don't come crying to me because I will only tell you I told you so."

"Officer Reagan, are you ready we should probably get going," Walsh popped her head around the corner and smile only receiving a glare from Eddie who then looked to Jamie for his decision.

"I am ready, bye Officer Janko, I am sure Sergeant Renzulli is waiting on you," Eddie just shook her head in disapproval and shoved past him and out the door.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The day had been a pretty calm one, after being in the car only a few minutes Walsh started the conversation sensing the tension.

"I'm sorry if I have put you in a hard spot here Reagan," She said flipping through her phone.

"No, you're not it's just the judgment everyone has chosen and I understand that cannot be easy for you."

"Honestly it isn't, ratting out your partner is basically sending you to death of any other partnerships. No one is going to trust me anymore and it was all because I was trying to do the right thing."

"But that's just it, that is our job is doing the right thing and it won't always be fair and not everyone is going to be seen as the right way for others but if we know it is wrong we have to follow our instincts, and for future reference, I trust you." She looked at him and gave him a smile.

"I am glad you said that, honestly I think I will be stuck with the probies from now on."

"Eddie was one once and hey you get to boss them around it isn't that bad."

"Ha, I guess not if I get to sculpt their young police minds," She joked.

"so do you have any family?"

"Yeah, a husband his name is Jerry and we have been married for two years, he is a great guy and he has supported me through everything."

"That's got to be great."

"Yeah, what about you?"

"No, I used to be engaged but she couldn't take the job so we ended it."

"I'm so sorry," She said sympathetically.

"That's alright, I mean I have had other girls after her but not the one, I mean us Reagan's minus my brother Danny are part of the lonely heart club."

"That sound so sad, I have met the commissioner and your sister Erin, and both of them great people, Erin actually helped me see that I had to do the right thing."

"Yeah she is not a cop but with being a lawyer and growing up in the Reagan house hold she knows the law, we all do."

"I bet, your dad being the commissioner and your grandfather before that, it must have been a strict house."

"Not really, I mean we were disciplined the same way our friends were, grounded but anytime we went to parties we had detail, we just didn't know that." She laughed at the thought of being followed around.

"I am glad you volunteered, thanks again Jamie." He nodded and continued to drive the busy streets.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They had three collars by the end of the day and as they walked the last one in, a man who was causing a domestic disturbance, all eyes were on them. Each officer glared at them and when they booked the man, the officer's who helped them tame the out of control man barely said two words to them.

"Is it just me or are we getting the cold shoulder?" Jamie said as they walked to the break area; the three or four officer's inside cleared out quickly.

"I'd say so, don't worry you get used to it," She responded as she poured herself a cup of coffee. He nodded and took the Styrofoam cup that she offered him.

"This isn't poison is it?" He joked.

"I don't know is it, I guess you will have to decide if you trust me." He laughed and took a sip just as Renzulli stepped in with Eddie who's smile turned to anger when she saw the two of them.

"How'd it go today?" Renzulli asked a little nervous.

"Well Officer Reagan is quite the Gentleman so it went well," Walsh responded, Eddie rolled her eyes and excused herself.

"Well I got to get going, I have a bed with my name on it, I'll see you tomorrow Walsh," He excused himself to the locker room. They were all in an uproar of laughter until he stepped in and then it went silent and all the angry glares fell on him. He walked to his locker to find a paper posted on it with dark red letters that spelled 'traitor'. He ripped it off and threw it in his locker ignoring the sinister laughs of his so-called colleagues.

"So how does it feel Reagan to be a scumbag, turning to the dark side?" An officer named Gurez asked as three other officers nodded in agreement.

"You know I am sure I don't know what you are talking about," Jamie responded shutting his locker door shut.

"You sold your soul the minute you volunteered to ride with her, I am glad Eddie got away from you, she dodged a bullet with you."

"Are you calling me disloyal because honestly I am sure you can be more original than that, I am helping a worker out if that's how you feel about it than I feel sorry for you for jumping to conclusions!" He tried to open the door but Gurez hurtled over the bench and slammed it shut blocking Jamie in with other officers surrounding him.

"You are a traitor Reagan, and you better know that you have burned a bridge here." He pushed off the door and backed up letting Jamie though. Jamie just glared back and decided not respond to the threat, he angrily walked out and walked out running into Eddie but he stopped himself from saying another word and moved to his car again.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

To say the week was awful would be an understatement; sure, he really enjoyed Kara Walsh as a partner but the glares and the hateful notes were beginning to weigh in him so once Sunday came he was just glad to have a day off and to spend it with his family. He had arrived a little later than normal because he had a few errands to run but he came just in time to sit for family dinner. Danny said grace this week and it was about being glad to be alive and have his family so close, he had even brought Joe into this one and Jamie could only guess it was about Baez losing Javi. When it was over they began to pass but he noticed his grandfather pass him the rolls with a little bit of anger. He paid it no mind he was sure it would come out eventually before they concluded the dinner and he was right but he did not realize that it was because of him.

"So Jamie, I hear my little brother is a traitor." Danny said as he scooped in a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Excuse me," Jamie said already getting annoyed.

"Detective French said you partnered up with Walsh, you trying to be disowned."

"Wow, really is that what is going to happen just because I volunteered to help a fellow officer out; last time I check you weren't in her shoes with this whole situation," Jamie retorted.

"I didn't have to be, rule number one, never rat your partner out."

"Danny Stop, Jamie didn't do anything wrong besides I handled that case, Walsh knew what Cutter did was wrong," Erin defended her brother.

"Thank you Erin," Jamie said, she smiled and nodded.

"What Jamie is doing is wrong, I mean come on Jamie would you rat your partner out!" Henry said, Jamie was visibly hurt at his own grandfather going against him.

"My partner had done nothing wrong Grandpa so I wouldn't have to 'rat her out' for anything," The annoyance rose with in him as his brother and grandfather attacked his decision.

"Back in my day we would shun those cops, no one would partner with them and they would be knocked down a peg."

"Well they this isn't 'your day' pop, this is Jamie's decision and he can do what he wants." Frank added in.

"It's wrong though, how do you know that she won't turn on you?" Danny asked, Linda placed a hand on his arm giving him a warning. "What I'm just saying Jamie you are treading in dangerous water."

"You know what, I have spent a week with her and she is a great person, I don't doubt her for the world what she did was the right thing."

"So you condone that, telling on your partner," Henry said with anger.

"If it is the right thing, if they did something that bad as kill a person maybe I do."

"Where does your loyalty lie kid?" Danny yelled in aggravation.

"You know I am so sick of people questioning my loyalty," He laughed with anger and annoyance pushing himself up from the table and throwing his napkin on his plate.

"You know what, she did what she had to do and I will say what I said to the guys in the locker room, I feel sorry for you if you believe that letting your partner get away with unjust murder is okay, and I don't need your approval." He walked out with Linda, Erin, Nicki, and Frank calling out after him but he refused to turn around instead he grabbed his things and slammed the door behind him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"You alright there Jamie," Walsh asked as she opened the patrol car door and sat down ready to start the tour.

"Yeah just not a good day yesterday," He responded, he sounded tired and from what she could see as he looked at his phone, he had eighteen missed calls.

"Didn't you have family dinner; you told me you love family dinner."

"There were some disagreements yesterday," He responded as he put the car in drive.

"Was it about me," She asked sheepishly, he looked at his not knowing what to say but when he looked at her, looked at her in the eyes he knew he had to tell her something.

"It was just being me Grandfather and Brother being stubborn as usual, and their views are not my views so don't worry about it," He gave her a tired half smile and she accepted.

The tour was a little hectic, they had been assigned in Brownsville and that was one place where many people would avoid. They had taken in three men trying to steal a car, one man who was flashing near a school and two men who were beating up a young man on the basketball court. It was the busiest that either of them had been in weeks, but the tour was almost over and they found themselves with one last call.

"All Charlie 98 please respond to a possible robbery in progress at Anton's at 1967 Blake Ave."

"This is Charlie 98, responding," Jamie said into his walkie before looking at Kara with dread that they had this one last call with only three minutes in out shift.

"Let's go, get it done and we can go." She said with a forced smile as she leaned back in her seat and let Jamie drive them to their location.

When they arrived, they heard the fighting going on in the store, yelling and then crashes as someone through something down shattering it. Walsh looked at him straight faced and looked to him.

"Police, do we have a problem here?" She asked as they entered and saw a Hispanic man harassing the scared clerk.

"No, do you want to make one," The man said trying to intimidate her.

"No but I think you should pay for your things and leave." Jamie stepped in.

"Hector and I are finishing some… business and when we are done we will leave," The Hispanic man said with a smirk on his face as he stepped closer to the counter. Jamie looked at a mirror in the store that showed a few more men in the back dealing something and that's when it all went downhill. The Hispanic man saw him see the deal and pulled out his gun.

"GUN!" Walsh yelled jumping in front of Jamie as the trigger was pulled. She flung back into her with the force of the bullet. This gunshot triggered the other men to come up and draw their weapons too but Jamie was quickly and pulled Walsh and himself to safety behind a shelving unit.

"Come on we can get them, we out number them and one is injured." Jamie heard one yell, he turned to Walsh who had taken out her gun.

"Radio for back up," He yelled to her as the bullets began to fly."

"I would but that bullet it hit my radio and destroyed it, luckily it was only the radio," She yelled to him. "Where is yours," She asked.

"I don't know, I think it fell off when you fell into me." He said.

"Jamie we have no back up and that makes us sitting ducks we have to do something," She yelled over the hail of gunfire, she was right and he knew it. He leaned out hiding and fired three rounds one hitting one of the eight men in the chest. She was right behind firing too and as she did, she hit one more sending him to the floor. Jamie saw it just out of his reach, his radio; he needed to get to it.

"I'm going for the radio, cover me," He yelled to her but she pulled him back.

"No way do you have a death wish?" She yelled before shooting again and reloading.

"How many rounds do you have left?" he asked.

"Not enough, you?"

"Same, we die if we don't get that radio, I'll get it, cover me, I know you are a great partner and I know you are a wife so let's not make your husband a widower. On my count one, two three…" He ran as fast as he could and scooped up the radio dodging as best he could but as he turned, he just saw Walsh go down, He ran back and pulled her to another shelving unit, her leg growing a crimson pool.

"You keep out for this side; I'll watch out backs, you're going to be okay!" He elevated his whisper so she could hear him. She nodded through gritted teeth as tears welled up in her eyes from the pain. Jamie pulled his radio to his mouth while firing as best he could one handed.

"Ten fourteen, I am requesting back up immediately, officer down I repeat officer down!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Renzulli and Janko drove in silence as they drove back from their last stop, just a disturbing the peace but they broke that up very quickly. Eddie did not mind the tours with Renzulli he was a funny guy who made it fun and she was still mad at Jamie.

"So I am so ready to go home but my wife man she is going to be on me," Renzulli said suddenly.

"Why is that?"

"I was supposed to fix our washer but I watched the game instead."

"How did she not get on you before?" Eddie said slightly amused.

"She was at her mother's for the week something with her sister getting engaged… again and I told her I would but then I got side tracked, guess I'll hear it tonight." Janko laughed just as they heard the call for help came over the radio.

"All Units respond back up required, officer down all units respond," The location was given and it only took seconds for Renzulli flip on the lights and speed off. Six minutes later Eddie found herself jumping out of her car right behind Renzulli as they approached the store, bullets were flying inside but far enough for Eddie and Renzulli to enter unnoticed.

"Stay behind me, cover me from the back," He whispered loud enough for her to hear him over the hail of bullets. They crept down the aisles of the convenience store, she saw a shadow run by the end and disappear into the darkness. They both kept tight to the shelving units and just as they thought they had passed the worst of it a man popped out and shot, Eddie raised her weapon and shot but just missed, Renzulli fighting a man of his own could not protect her. The man fired again and this time hitting her knocking the gun to the ground. The bullet hit her vest but did not go through but now he crept closer and she didn't see a good outcome, just as the man pointed the gun to her head she heard another shot and the man dropped dead, looking to the source she saw Walsh. Eddie grabbed her gun looking to Walsh who looked to be in an immense amount of pain.

Eddie could see that the three men surrounded Walsh and Jamie and she nodded to Renzulli who went around a corner both creeping up to the men approaching Walsh and Jamie. She saw Walsh fire again but nothing came out and she saw her throw her weapon to the ground. Knowing she was out of ammo, Jamie leapt to his feet and shot at the man who was about to shoot Walsh but in doing so he was shot behind. There was a catch in her throat as she tried to stop herself from calling out to Jamie who had been thrown down to the ground by the force of the bullet. She hurried along and fired hitting another man, before rushing to Jamie and Kara. Renzulli finished off the last of the men quickly and through his radio called for medics before running to his fellow officers.

"Jamie!" Eddie cried as she fell down next to him and pushed down on his bullet wound, he hissed in pain but he was awake and alert so she felt better about that.

"Walsh, your leg," Eddie said in shock as she noticed the red stain.

"I think the bullet is still inside," She said as she grinded her teeth together, Renzulli gingerly touched it but pulled away when she yelped in pain. Eddie held out her hand gesturing for Walsh to take hold, she did with gratitude and squeezed through the pain, Eddie had no objection. It took the Medics ten minutes to arrive and take away Jamie and Walsh leaving Renzulli and Janko standing there giving statements with the blood of their colleagues on their hands.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny sat at his desk looking over a his paperwork, across from him Baez sat and looked slightly annoyed at the about that they both had but with a coffee in one hand and a pen in the other they pushed their way through. The phone rang on Danny's Desk displaying Erin's number.

"Hey Sis, what's up," He asked casually.

"Danny, you need to get to St. Victors now," she sounded frantic.

"Why what's going on," He said as fear rose inside him.

"It's Jamie, he has been shot!"

"Okay, I'll be right there," He jumped from his chair and informed Baez what had happened to which she told him to go and call her later with an update. As he rushed to his car, his heart raced, Jamie and he had gotten in that fight at Family dinner and they had not spoken since. The millions of scenarios played out, and he hated all of them, was his brother okay. He sped quickly making it to the hospital in record time, bursting into the ER meeting Linda who had been waiting for him.

"What happened is he okay?" He asked frazzled as he looked around.

"He is going to be okay, there was some slight soft tissue damage but it will heal and he will be just fine."

"Where is he?"

"In with a doctor, your sister is with him but he should be out soon, he got lucky it just missed a major artery by a centimeter, he said that Walsh took a bullet for him and he got super lucky." Danny looked embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I need to see him,"

"Well they should be done in a second but let's go see." She linked her arm into his and ushered him to Jamie's exam room.

"Hey Jamie, I brought a stubborn hardhead visitor," Linda said as they entered.

"Stubborn and Hardhead, sounds about right," Jamie smiled as they walked in.

"Yeah, I feel exactly like that, I'm sorry kid but I'm glad you are okay."

"He should be fine but you need to keep this in a sling until we take the stitches out in about a week, we will schedule it and I'm sure Linda will bring you."

"Of course Doctor Oliver, he is my favorite brother in law."

"I don't think your sister's husband would like to hear that."

"I think Jeff knows my feelings toward him," Jamie laughed as he let Erin help him with the sling.

"I think that us Reagan's have to have some Matrix lessons to dodge bullets," Erin joked as she stepped back.

"I agree," Frank said as him and Henry entered.

"Hey Dad, Pops,"

"Hey, I'm so glad you're okay Jamie, I heard shot and my mind went to the worst."

"Don't worry Pop, I may not be bullet proof but I'll be okay, has anyone heard anything on Walsh.

"She went to surgery to remove the bullet but the said she is going to be just fine." Linda answered sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Good, you know she saved my life," He said sitting up.

"I was wrong to judge her," Henry said before adding, "and questioning you."

"Wow, how did that taste coming out of your mouth?" Frank teased.

"I am not good with apologize."

"Well its fine pop, I forgive you, and Danny, can I get out of here now?"

"Yeah, I'll go get the discharge papers." Linda exited; He was just ready to leave and go home and sleep this off though he knew that sleeping on this shoulder would be a hard one.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He was out for three days when the knock finally came on his door, He pushed himself up from the couch and clicked off the TV before making his way to the door. He looked through the hole and saw his partner standing there looking a little worn out. He unlatched the door and swung it open greeting his guest with a smile.

"Hey, Eddie."

"Hey Jamie, how are you feeling," He could tell she had been worrying and that it had done a little wear and tear on her.

"Doctor says will be just fine, and the stitches come out in a week though I am a little sore, you want to come in?" He stepped to the side letting her come in and closing the door behind him.

"Want a beer, or something."

"No I'm okay," She said sitting on a stool in the kitchen area.

"Well I am sure that you…"

"Jamie, I came to say I am sorry, I feel awful I was so rude to you and you know that I trust you with my life, I should never have doubted you and said what I did," She blurted out.

"Eddie its fine I…"

"No its not, Jamie you and I have been riding together for a year and I know that I don't have to worry about losing trust in you but the other day when you got shot I couldn't breathe I thought I lost you. I thought I wasn't going to be able to apologize, I'm sorry for being so stupid about the whole thing." He looked at her and smiled, she still had the worry in her eyes but it softened when he looked at her.

"I am fine, and I accept your apology, I'm only out for a week and then you will be back being a pain in my ass, don't worry Eddie, its okay between us." She smiled and nodded, without another word he got up and pulled out his jacket.

"Let's go drink," He said.

"You want to go out now?"

"Hell yeah, we haven't gone drinking in like two weeks," It was true because he was afraid of letting his feelings take over but he couldn't hide forever, he still wanted Eddie as a friend even if they couldn't be together.

"Okay let's go," She smirked standing up helping him with his coat, they were back and it wasn't going to change again.


End file.
